Family
by Dark Wings Of Darkness
Summary: It's almost been three years and Wikus is now living with two young prawns. When the mother ship returns and one of young ones is taken by the newest gang what will Wikus do? What about Christopher and Oliver?
1. Chapter 1

Dark Wings: So I thought that I would give this a shot. This is going to be slash! Be warned! Please read and review!  


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own District 9.

* * *

It's almost been three years since Christopher and Oliver left on the mother ship. Wikus found himself living with two young prawns that helped him sneak in and out of District 10. The oldest one was called Aiden and the younger Kato. Their father was killed by MNU during the move from District 9. Wikus helped with raising Kato since the young prawnly reminded him so much of Oliver. At the moment Aiden was out getting food while Wikus was watching Kato happily playing in the two tents that they managed to put together.

"Uncle Wikus! Look!" Kato clicked excitedly, holding up a paperclip that he bent into a heart. Wikus patted him on the head which Kato clicked happily and continued to perfect his creation.

"I'm back." Aiden announced softly, placing both raw meat and a few cans of cat food down on a make shift table. Wikus gave him a prawn version of a smile. Aiden returned the smile, hugging his brother as he settled down next to Wikus. "Did he give you much trouble?"

"No, he was fine. What did you have to pay to get all that food?" Wikus inquired. He had noticed that Aiden had brought back more than the normal amount of food that the prawns in District 10 were rationed.

"The gang," Aiden stated opening a can of cat food and munching on it a bit, His antennae drooped as Wikus continued to look at him. "I traded some of the weapons that father had." He whispered.

"Damn it Aiden! Now they'll keep expecting you to trade for more food and then they start using you!" Wikus exclaimed angrily, Kato looked up scared that they would start fighting physically.

"I know! It was a good deal though."

"No, it wasn't." Wikus growled standing and walking to the front of the tent. "I'm going to salvage around. I'll be back later." He fled the tent quickly, leaving behind two upset prawns.

Wikus found himself at one of the many junk heaps that he spent most of the time making roses for his wife. Well, she was his ex-wife now since she remarried. Wikus had stopped making them and began to focus on keeping Aiden and Kato alive when other older prawns began to steal from the young ones. Wikus also noticed that many of them were taking a sexual interest in Aiden.

"Fooking moron." Wikus muttered unhappily as he began to pick through the junk. Other prawns were either walking through the junk heap or they themselves were rummaging through it.

"I'm sorry Wikus." Aiden voice said from behind him. Wikus glanced at the younger before going back to his rummaging. "Please don't be angry with me! I thought it was a good idea at the time. The others said that they just wanted to help." Wikus turned to see Aiden cover his face in shame.

"Their collecting younger prawns to whore themselves, Aiden. They will get you into debt so you'll have no choice but to sell yourself. I don't want that for you." Wikus told him. He went over to Aiden and placed a hand on his shoulder. Aiden nodded and pulled Wikus into a hug which Wikus didn't bother to fight. He knew that the brothers had a rough time before he joined them.

"We should go back. I left Kato alone but he should be there." He whispered into Wikus' upper chest. They walked back to their tent, both hoping to never have to encounter the gang again. Half way there Aiden suddenly stopped and stared at the ground.

Wikus stopped and turned back to Aiden, "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something and I think it'll explain a lot to you."

"What are you going on about?" Wikus turned completely and stared at the down cast eyes.

"I'm… I know about Christopher! He was my uncle and Oliver was my cousin." Aiden stated so quickly that it left Wikus confused for a minute.

* * *

Dark Wings: Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Darkwings: I'm SOO Sorry! I didn't plan for this to take forever! I had this chapter written up way long ago and was looking for it! Sadly this isn't what I wanted to put up but it's a second best. I hope you enjoy it and don't kill me for it!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"I don't understand Aiden. How does this explain anything?" Wikus asked confused. Aiden shuffled anxiously, still not looking at him.

"Christopher asked me to help you out while he was gone. He didn't want you to get killed before he returned. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was just so happy that you were here to help take care of Kato." Wikus was silent before her started to walk again. Aiden looked up startled and sad that Wikus was leaving them. Wikus stopped and stared at Aiden impatiently.

"Well, are you coming? We can't leave Kato alone for long you know he likes to get into trouble." Wikus laughed at the shocked expression on Aiden's face. "I'm not angry. You were doing what your uncle asked of you. I'm glad he did because you two have become my family, if anything happened to either of you… I don't know what I'd do." Aiden smiled and laughed as he ran and caught up to the older former human. Together they walked back to their tent were Kato was waiting.

When they entered their tent they were surprised to see Kato sitting on the lap of an ugly looking prawn. The prawn was slowly stroking the young ones antennae which caused Kato to whimper in fear.

"Let him go!" Wikus shouted at him. The prawn grinned and pulled Kato more towards him.

"Why? His such a cute little thing." He chuckled. Aiden growled from deep with his body and advanced toward the intruder. "I wouldn't do anything if I were you!" the intruder threatened holding a blade against Kato's neck.

"Why are you doing this? What have we done to get you pissed off Jake!?" Wikus clicked angrily, pissed that the male would dare threaten someone close to him.

"I don't like how you get to keep these two fine males to yourself, so I made a deal with the newest gang. They get Aiden and I get the child." Jake laughed as he began to stoke Kato's antennae again. Wikus glared at the prawn as he slowly approached a rickety old side table that held rusted knives that they had gathered. Aiden hissed at Jake causing the older male to laugh.

"Let go of my brother before I gut you and eat your remains!" Aiden threatened. Wikus took the opportunity to slowly open a drawer and pulled out a knife.

"I don't need to worry. Soon you'll be out of the picture." Jake cackled as he stroked Kato again; who whimpered in fear. Suddenly a loud sound caused Jake to be distracted enough that it allowed Aiden to pull his brother from the other male's grasp which allowed Wikus to tackle Jake.

"Get out of here!" Wikus shouted at Aiden. Aiden pulled Kato out of their tent and ran away from the two fighting males as quickly as he could. Jake punched Wikus hard in the face but he ignored the slight pain, since he had felt worse, and managed to get the knife's blade into the other prawn's throat. Jake gasped for breath as Wikus removed the knife. Another loud noise sounded, it was very similar to that of the mother ship when it had left.

"Great time to come back Christopher." Wikus muttered under his breath as he raced out of the tent after Aiden and Kato.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Wings: Yeah! I finally got around to writing up the next chapter! Please review! Cause if you don't then whatever will happen to the 4th chapter? I'm not saying, I'm just saying.

* * *

Chapter 3

Wikus slowed down as he caught sight of Kato huddled down beside one of the tents ahead of him. The young prawn had both sets of his arms wrapped around himself. Wikus ran over to him and swept him up into his arms. Kato struggled in his arms for a moment until he recognized who it was.

"Wikus!" The small prawn cried as he cuddled into Wikus' chest.

"It's alright Kato. Where's Aiden?" he asked while rubbing Kato's back. Kato pointed passed the test he was hiding behind. Wikus looked out and saw the clearing was filled with prawns surrounding Aiden. Aiden was fighting the gang of prawns but was failing to get free of their circle. One taller prawn struck out at Aiden, striking him across the head which caused him to fall to the ground with a pained chirp.

"Help him!" Kato whimpered. Wikus hid back behind the tent and could only listen to them as they managed to overpower Aiden and drag him away. Kato was hitting his chest and crying at him to save his brother. Wikus flinched when heard the ship sound again and become even more visible over District 10.

"Uncle Christopher? Where?" the younger one clicked questioningly, looking for the prawn that managed to get away three years ago. Wikus wiped his eyes with his two fingered hand pointed up towards the mother ship.

"His come back to take you home. Don't worry, I'll save Aiden and you'll both go home together with Uncle Christopher and Oliver." Wikus reassured the young one. Kato settled down in his arms and together they watched as smaller ships detached from the larger ship and land in many places throughout the district. Wikus began to walk to one of the drop points in hopes to find Christopher and Oliver again. When they reached one of the smaller ships Wikus was shocked to find that there were no prawns leaving them but they were entering the shuttle. "Kato listen to me." Kato stared up at Wikus with a questioning look. "I want you to go on this shuttle and find Christopher and Oliver and stay with them. I'm going to get your brother now." Wikus set Kato down onto the ground and he whimpered.

"No! Wikus, I don't want to leave you!" He clicked in fear, clinging to Wikus' leg. Wikus reached down and pried Kato away from his leg and pushed him towards the shuttle.

"Go, Kato. I'll bring your brother back as soon as possible. Don't worry little one." Wikus 'smiled' as he watched Kato hesitate for a moment before running into the group of prawns entering the shuttle. Wikus sighed in relief once he saw that Kato was on the shuttle before turning around to the direction that Aiden was dragged off. "I'll save you Aiden." He swore to himself, going towards the gang's tent.

* * *

Christopher stepped out of the shuttle and looked around at where he landed; he was covered in their customary marks, showing his status to the others of his kind. He would have worn clothes if he had been forced to deal with the humans directly, luckily he didn't have too. The new district looked worse than District 9. Prawns started to swarm the shuttle after he exited, which caused him to step away from the entrance. He had a mission now and a promise to keep. First he was going to find Wikus and keep his promise then try and complete his mission. The only problem with the first part was finding Wikus since for all that Christopher knew he could be dead.

"This will be interesting." He clicked out as he began his search for the former human.

* * *

I'll try for a longer chapter next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Wings: Another chapter already! Wow, I must like this story or something... meh! I hope you enjoy it! Remember! Reviews are my crack!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Wikus wasn't sure what to think anymore. After making sure that Kato was safely aboard the shuttle he went off towards the gang's base. There was a large chance that they still had Aiden there. Sadly, half way to the base Wikus realized something; he had no weapons to defend himself with. Most of the weapons were taken by MNU during the move and only the gang seemed to have obtained any since District 10 was created. "Shit." He muttered to himself, glaring at the tent ahead of him.

"Halt!" Shouted a voice, a human voice. Wikus turned, causally looking over the MNU solider with some distaste. To think, he use to be friends with many of these people, most took pleasure from killing the prawns no matter what the reason. He winced at the memory of having killed baby prawns and thinking it was fun and hilarious.

"I know better now." He whispered to himself, clenching his fists. The solider shook where he stood with the gun pointed at Wikus. Wikus smirked; it was so easy to tell the guy was a newbie.

"What did you say!" He demanded, trying to look threateningly at Wikus. Wikus shook his head as he took a step forward. The solider flinched and freaked, dropping his gun and taking off, swearing and shouted that he was done with dealing with aliens. Wikus chuckled and picked up the weapon. It wouldn't be too useful against the prawn gang but it would at least help him to perhaps scare some of the weaker willed ones. With his new weapon in hand he continued on his way to the base in hopes to save Aiden...Somehow.

Christopher was pissed off. The MNU was treating his people worse than he thought before he left Earth. Now he believed that it was worse, many MNU soldiers were trying to either prevent his people from leaving or killing as many as they could before they left. Christopher was glad that his next in command forced him to bring along a weapon, otherwise he might have been seriously injured or killed by the MNU minions. He glanced up at the ship and thought of Wikus when he was still human. Back then Christopher thought the human to be annoying but strangely attractive in his own way. He wondered how he looked now as a member of his kind.

"Where are you Wikus?" he asked nothing. With that asked he got the same in response. Christopher shook his head and hunted down more of his people to see if any knew where Wikus was. Luckily for him, luck was on his side and he stumbled, literally stumbled, upon a drunken prawn. "Excuse me but do you know of a Wikus?" He asked, not really expecting him to be able to help him. The prawn rolled over and glared up at Christopher before sitting up.

"Yeah, I know of him. What of him? Did he finally sell those two boys his been living with to Toshi's gang?" Christopher cocked his head and stared that him questioningly.

"Who's Toshi and what boys? Where was the last place you've seen him?" Christopher clicked out urgently, wanting the other prawn to tell him more about Wikus. The prawn scoffed before pointing in the direction that Christopher had been heading towards.

"Wikus leaves with Kato and Aiden down that way some more. Last I saw of him he was running after someone. He might be going to Toshi's base if it was one of the boys that he was running after. Toshi would be the leader of the local gang. He took over once he got his hands on some weapons and forced most of the remaining human gang members out of this district. He's a real piece of work that one, into all sorts of shady business." The prawn shrugged, leaning back against one of the tents he had been laying in between.

"Thank you." Christopher said, running off in the direction that the prawn had pointed towards. To think! Wikus had been living with some of his relatives! It was funny to think about it but with what the drunken prawn was implying, he didn't like the thought of any of them still on this plant for a moment longer.

Wikus was beyond annoyed right now. He had just reached the base that the gang had created to find that it wasn't nearly as well guarded as he thought and that it was basically a weapons storage place. Apparently, the leader had decided they need a new base that was more secure and had created one in a better situated location which was on the edge of the district. Wikus stood in the middle of the tent glaring at the boxes that filled each one. He shrugged and pulled out the same weapon he had used when entering MNU with Christopher three years ago. With a growl to himself he stepped over the dead bodies of the guards and made his way out of the tent.

"Fook this." Wikus hissed, stomping down towards the second hideout with his newest and better weapon. He was already annoyed with all this running around and having to play 'Where in District 10 was Aiden'. It was time to go straight to the source and rescue Aiden, once and for all!

* * *

Dark Wings: And thus the gang leader's name is known! And Wikus is being B.A.!


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Wings: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had this chapter written out earlier but lost the notebook it was in then I recently found it! I hope you enjoy it! I'll try to update sometime this weekend!

* * *

Chapter 5

Aiden moaned softly as he came to. He blinked his large yellow eyes, trying to take in his surroundings. Soft humming filled the large filthy tent which he was laying on a surprisingly clean cot. He pushed himself up and looked around until the tent until he found the source of the humming. It was a deep blue prawn that was marking up his face with paint.

"Ah, you're awake." He clicked, putting down the face paint and standing up. Aiden blinked at him before swinging his legs off the cot.

"Toshi? Where am I? Where are Wikus and Kato?" Aiden asked, moving to get off the cot but was pushed back down by the bigger prawn.

"Relax, you are safe here and I'm sure where ever they are they are just as safe. I'm sorry for the way that my…friends treated you earlier. They won't be hurting you again, I promise." Toshi told him, gently stroking the other's head and antennae. Aiden shivered and flinched away from Toshi's hand.

"You! You're the reason that I'm not with my brother!" He accused. Toshi sighed and looked sadly at Aiden. He grabbed Aiden's hand and held it in a strong enough grip that Aiden was unable to jerk his hand away.

"That's true and I am sorry for that. I never wanted you to be separated from him but I am tired of your lack of responses to my advances." Aiden looked down at the ground, avoiding Toshi's eyes. He was scared at the moment but didn't want to show Toshi his fear.

"I don't want you." Aiden whimpered, flinching as his hands were squeezed very tightly.

"Why not? I love you! I've loved you since we were children! Why don't you? It's Wikus isn't it? You love him!" Toshi growled, leaning closer to Aiden.

"No! I only see Wikus as an Uncle! Please don't hurt me!" he scrambled away from Toshi. The other let him and snarled viciously tossing and knocking things down. Aiden curled up pm the bed and watched as Toshi went raging around the room.

* * *

Wikus peeked around the tent corner and quickly counted how many prawns were guarding the large collection of tents. It wasn't a lot but still enough to be annoying. He sighed as he readjusted his weapon as he hid behind the tent again. He inhaled deeply as he got ready for an attack until he noticed something, well more like someone walking by. "Christopher?" Wikus hissed, causing the other prawn to stop and turned towards him. Christopher's eyes narrowed as he slowly approached Wikus. When Christopher was close enough to smell Wikus his eyes widened slowly.

"Wikus?" Christopher asked, reaching out for Wikus. Wikus nodded and grabbed Christopher's hand with his own two fingered hand.

"You came back! I knew you would!" Wikus clicked softly, stepped closer to Christopher. He knew if he were still human he would more than likely be crying uncontrollably right now, but for now he would try and control his emotions.

"Of course. Why are you still here Wikus? Were you waiting for me here?" Christopher asked, gently stroking the side of Wikus's cheek. Christopher was shocked by how beautiful Wikus had become after his transformation and how sensitive he seemed to be. Wikus shiver and closed his eyes at the gentle touch.

"No. I'm trying to save Aiden! He was taken by Toshi's gang and I'm trying to get him back before they do anything terrible to him!" Christopher's eyes widened and he nodded his head a bit.

"I see. I shall help you. We can't allow for anymore of our kind to continue to use and kill one another anymore." Christopher said, still holding Wikus's hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

Aiden hid his head under his arms, still afraid to uncurl himself even though the noise had stopped. A gentle hand on his shoulder made him trill loudly in shock and try and get away. Toshi was having none of that and pulled Aiden into his play and began rocking him back and forth.

"I'm so sorry Aiden. I just love you so much and I've been jealous for so long. I can't seem to control my temper as well as I would like to." Toshi sighed and continued to rock Aiden as he continued to be tense in his arms.

"We use to be really good friends. I was sort of in love with you when we were young. You were always so strong and protected me from the humans. But then you changed and even though you drove out the humans you took up their business and have been hurting and killing our own kind! I can't forgive you!" Aiden said, looking up and shoving himself off of Toshi's lap and onto the ground. Toshi could only stare at Aiden in shock at the confession that Aiden had told him. To think he had the love of Aiden once and lost it, all without even realizing it. It hurt. Bad.

* * *

Dark Wings: I'll make the next chapter longer I promise! Just feed me reviews and it will be for sure!


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Wings: Look! I updated sooner! And! It's longer then the last one! Also, there might be one more chapter after this.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Wikus sighed as he knocked the last prawn that had been attacking him out before turning his attention to Christopher. What he saw surprised him, Christopher had taken the prawns gun and was beating the crap out of him with it. Before this, Wikus had been pinned down my two prawns while a third was preparing to rape him, when Christopher came up behind him with a pipe that he found and beat him over the head. Wikus slowly approached Christopher and grabbed his arm, restraining his next blow.

"Christopher, stop, please! Remember what you said earlier!" Wikus begged, having to strain himself a bit as he tried to hold the stronger male back. Christopher snarled and continued to try and hit the other prawn.

"Forget what I said earlier! He needs to pay for what he was going to do to you!" Wikus gasped and loosened his grip as Christopher turned to him and relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry Wikus. I just don't like the thought of you being hurt." Christopher confessed as Wikus's hand slid down his arm and he entangled their hands.

"I understand, but you don't need to worry about that now. You're here to protect me now and that's all I need." Wikus admitted. After having spent many nights worrying about Aiden and Kato it was nice to be taken care of for once.

"You're right. We should hurry now. We need to get Aiden out of this and then return you to your former body before my kind leaves." Christopher told him as he began to tug Wikus along towards the large tents that held Aiden. He didn't notice Wikus's reaction to the last bit of his statement. Wikus had tensed and frowned, as best he could, not liking the idea of being returned to his human body. Since his wife got remarried he hadn't really thought about going back to being human and had just focused on taking care of Aiden and Kato. Deciding to ignore the issue for now and continued to allow Christopher to tug him along. For now he would focus on getting Aiden out and decide what he would do later.

A soft thump awoke Aiden, which surprised him since he doesn't remember when he fell asleep. He looked around the room confused for a moment until he spotted Toshi sitting at the desk where his face paint was. The darker prawn was scribbling something down on a piece a paper quickly, not really taken a moment to pause in his writing. Another thump and a groan drew Aiden's attention towards the entrance of the room.

"What was that?" he asked softly, sitting up while pushing the blanket that was on him off with his second pair of hands. Toshi stopped writing and looked up and over at Aiden. He gave the other a confused look. Both were ignoring what happened earlier as Aiden motioned towards the entrance of the tent. "There. I heard noises." Toshi stood and grabbed a weapon that he had nearby and moved in front of Aiden. "What are you doing?" Aiden asked, confused by the protective stance that Toshi took up.

"I'm protecting you. Even if you don't love me anymore I will protect you." Aiden could only stare at Toshi's back until a guard was thrown into the room. Toshi raised and charged the weapon, aiming the gun when two prawns burst through.

"Wikus! Uncle?" Aiden gasped as the two prawns straightened up and aimed their own weapons at Toshi.

"Aiden! Are you alright?" Wikus asked, looking around Toshi. Toshi kept getting in the way of Wikus as he tried to pass him and get to Aiden. Christopher lowered his weapon as he stared at Toshi, recognizing the other prawn slightly but still keeping the weapon aimed at him.

Aiden stood up and walked over to Toshi and placed one of his hands on the other's shoulder. Toshi relaxed slightly under his touch and gave the other male a confused look. "I'm alright. What's going on? Where's Kato and why are you here Uncle?" Aiden inquired, putting himself between Toshi and the others.

"I've returned from our home. It's time that all of our kind returns. You need to come with us." Christopher moved to grab Aiden when Toshi hissed and grabbed Aiden, pulling him against his chest.

"No! He's staying with me! I love him!" He declared causing Aiden to roll his eyes and shove at the other's chest. Wikus moved forward and was quickly drawn back. When Wikus turned to question Christopher he noticed the serious and questioning look in his eyes.

Christopher inhaled and turned his gaze to Aiden. "You still love him little nephew." Aiden's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest when Christopher raised his hand. "You have for a long time even if you don't think you do. I can see it in your eyes and in your actions. If you really did not like Toshi you would have tried to leave but here you are, not even struggling in his arms. Just accept your love and his." Aiden looked down at the arm around his waist and pouted. Toshi looked down at the smaller prawn in hope and the other one thought.

"Fine, but you need to give up this damn gang crap! It's a terrible habit that you've picked up from the humans and you've done terrible things too! You'll have to think of some way to make it up to our kind." Aiden scolded, glaring up at the blue prawn but allowed their smaller hands to clasp together.

Toshi nodded his head eagerly, "Yes of course!" He smiled widely and nuzzled Aiden. Wikus stared at the two as Aiden seemed to resist before letting Toshi basically wrap himself around him. He was torn between being happy for the two and separating the two and kicking Toshi's ass.

"Let's go. We still have things to do." Christopher said, turning and giving both prawns a pointed look. Aiden managed to push Toshi off enough and began to follow after his uncle and Wikus out of the tent. As they walked through the tent Aiden noticed all of the prawns knocked out and Toshi beside him was sighing and shaking his head in disappointment.

"Good help is so hard to find sometimes. Good thing I don't need them anymore." Toshi smiled and entangled his hand with Aiden. Aiden just leaned his head against Toshi's shoulder and continued to follow Christopher and Wikus. As they got closer to one of the drop ships Aiden noticed Wikus become tenser and his pace slowed which caused him to become concerned with his dear friend and former care taker. For now he didn't plan to say anything to anyone until they had reached their destination. Only then he would say something but once he managed to talk to Wikus alone and figure out what was bothering him.

* * *

Dark Wings: Next Chapter: Wikus's decision! And other stuff! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Wings: Look! New chapter! Sorry it took so long, finals and stress and whatnot! I really hope you enjoy it! It brings me pleasure to know this story is loved!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Wikus looked around him nervously as they stood outside of the shuttle. When they had reached the shuttle Christopher had told Toshi and Aiden to go in ahead of them and they would join them shortly. Aiden had hesitated as he stared at Wikus; he had opened his mouth to say something but Wikus motioned for him to go. Reluctantly Aiden with Toshi who had been tugging on his hand to do as Christopher said. Toshi, although he would never admit it, was afraid of Christopher and did not want the older prawn to get any madder at him then he already was. Wikus chuckled at the slightly nervous expression on Toshi's face as he and Aiden walked into the shuttle. Christopher gave him a look that was like raising an eyebrow and motioned for Wikus to follow him a little ways away from the shuttle so that they could talk privately for a moment.

"We will return to the ship where I will administer the serum to you which will start the process for your body to return human. It will more than like be more painful the turning into one of us and may take several days for you to return to being completely human. Once you are human again we will return you to the planet and then my people and I will leave this planet forever." Christopher explained to him without Wikus interrupting him at all. Wikus didn't look up at the other prawn at all during his explanation and was fiddling with his gun a bit. "Wikus?" Christopher called, leaning down a bit so that he could look into the other's face.

"I'm sorry Christopher. I don't think I want to be human again." Wikus whispered, still not looking into Christopher's face. Christopher pulled back in shock as he continued to stare at Wikus. After a moment of awkward silence Christopher grabbed Wikus's shoulders and shook him slightly.

"Are you sure Wikus? Are you absolutely sure? If you stay here like this they will try and kill you and I can't bear the thought of you dying." Wikus sighed and shook his head and grabbed a hold of Christopher's arms.

Wikus smiled as he looked Christopher in the eyes. "I want to stay like this and I want to stay with you, Oliver, Kato, and Aiden. You've become my family. I have nothing left here." Christopher's hand covered his own and nodded. "Are you sure?" Christopher said, giving Wikus the opportunity to back out. Before Wikus could say anything else a prawn stepped out from the shuttle and motioned to both of them.

"Come now. We must leave soon or be left here on this planet." The shuttle prawn ordered. Christopher nodded and turned back to Wikus. Wikus had his head bowed and moved towards the shuttle, Christopher's hand was still in his own neither male was willing to let go. When they entered the shuttle they found Aiden and Toshi sitting comfortably in seats with two spots open next to Aiden. Both sat down, hands still clasped together, with Toshi giving them an odd look at since they were holding hands. The shuttle waited a couple more minutes before the prawn that got Christopher and Wikus closed the door. Since the shuttles had been there so long there wasn't many prawns left to take up to the mother ship so everyone in the shuttle sat comfortably as they began to rise to the ship. Wikus shyly looked over at Christopher who was talking quietly with Aiden. When the ship had lifted off Christopher let go of his hand which hurt him a bit but his didn't allow himself to take it too personally. After all, it wasn't like Christopher and him were actually together it was just really good to have a friend again that knew him (although briefly) as a human. Wikus relaxed into his seat more as they began to lift off the ground. Unfortunately for Wikus there was no window for to take one last gaze down on the planet that he was born and raised on. Neither Christopher nor Aiden saw the troubled look that was adorned his face as they drew farther away from his home. Toshi had Aiden curled up under his arm and was able to see over the other prawn's head and noticed how withdrawn from them.

"Everything okay Wikus?" The ex-gang member questioned. Wikus shot him an angry glare before giving Christopher a comforting smile at the other prawn's concerned look. Christopher nodded before turning back to Aiden and Toshi.

"It's nothing to be worried about Toshi. Wikus is just getting use to being in a ship, right?" Christopher asked, glancing back at Wikus who only nodded. Wikus didn't have the guts to tell any of the time the truth. Toshi reluctantly nodded but quickly got distracted as Aiden cuddled tightly against him, their lower hands entangling together. Christopher smiled and would have struck up another conversation with his young nephew but the ship rocked gently as it was locked into place of the mother ship preventing anymore conversation. The door to the ship and everyone began to exit the shuttle Wikus followed after Christopher and the new couple. Aiden took Wikus's unscarred hand and tugged him gently along out the door.

"Uncle Christopher! Brother!" A familiar voice greeted them as they exited the shuttle. Aiden released Wikus in order to catch his brother. Wikus smiled happily at the reunion of the two brothers, slightly surprised that Kato had waited around for so long for them. Kato made adorable trilling noises as he cuddled into his brother's embrace more.

"Candy man!" another slightly unfamiliar voice said before a familiar figure latched onto his legs. Wikus's eyes widened in shock as he looked down upon Oliver; the young prawn had grown taller and his voice had lost a touch of the childish sound to it.

"Oliver." Wikus could only manage a whisper before kneeling down and wrapping the youngster in his arms tightly. Christopher looked down upon them with a great affection which Toshi noticed, looking between the two hugging males. He felt slightly left out but more included if he had not kidnapped the one he loved. Toshi wasn't sure what kind of affection that Christopher was showing or who it was for but he was at least glad to know that there might be something there.

"Come! I shall show you all a tour of the ship and we shall get something to eat." Christopher ushered them away from the shuttle and towards the large crowd of prawns heading into the depths of the ship. Wikus walked with them quietly, holding Oliver and Kato's hand while Aiden held his brother's other one. As they walked with a crowd an armed prawn approached them and stopped them for a minute to pull Christopher away. They all watched as the prawn talked to Christopher in a friend and affectionate manner. Much more affectionate then Wikus was comfortable watching at the other prawn kept touching Christopher and was standing too close to him. The strange prawn pulled away from Christopher with a smile and a quick glance towards there group before leaving and waving goodbye. When Christopher came over to them, Wikus kept quiet and followed along again as Christopher began to lead them again.

Christopher was saying something excitedly about the ship as they walked but Wikus heard none of it. All Wikus could see was the other prawn touching Christopher. 'Probably lovers.' Wikus thought dejectedly, not able to bring himself to look at Christopher and focused on Aiden, Toshi and the kids throughout the tour.

* * *

Dark Wings: Probably one or two more chapters! REVIEW! It'll make me type faster!


End file.
